The objectives of this phase I study are to determine the MTD of irinotecan when administered every other week to patients with advanced solid tumor malignancies, to evaluate the qualitative and quantitative toxicities of irinotecan on an every-other-week schedule, and to obtain a pharmacokinetic profile of irinotecan and its active metabolite, SN-38 at the doses used on an every-other-week schedule.